Kanna Shiroyuki
(Admin's Note: This character has been removed from the series and will be reintroduced into another story.As such,any information presented here is entirely inaccurate/outdated. Revisions currently underway.) Kanna Shiroyuki is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. Se travels the Dimensional Sea with Himeko to assist her in mission of getting rid of her powers. Appearance Kanna is a girl with long white/ pale blue hair and light blue eyes. She is almost always seen wearing an outfit that seems to be a fusion between a maid's uniform and a kimono. Another striking feature Kanna has is a pair of animal ears on top of her head. Personality & Character Kanna displays herself as a humble and cheerful person, devoted entirely to her work for Himeko. She never makes any objections to orders given by her, and rarely finds herself conflicting with Himeko. Her devotion towards her is so great that anybody who allies with her she also devotes her service to, as seen with Shizuki and the group. She is also shown to care about Himeko Yuuki and only wants her to be happy and at peace. Powers & Abilities Kanna is a type of Magic user who has the ability to control the element of Ice. Kanna can generate, manipulate and fully control ice, snow and cold temperatures, she can use magic to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of her choosing: the only limitations are her own imagination and the ambient air temperature which determines how long her ice sculpture will stay icy. She does not have to hold the ice physically with her hands in order to shape it. Apparently, she can simply direct the waves of coldness she projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape she desires. In the past, Kanna has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-domes, ice-bolts, ice-blasts, ice-beams and other constructs of ice. Kanna has created constructs of ice so powerful that she was able to easily encase and contain a powerful Ciakar Draconian with it being unable to break out of it for quite some time. On at least one occasion, she has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. It is hinted that she can also Unfreeze matter. Kanna is able to form a rising column of ice beneath her feet, capable of lifting her off the ground, even though she can also fly. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support her weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. Kanna's control of her powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that she can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought, as well as unfreeze it. An example would be freezing the blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. Kanna is also shown to have the ability to freeze time and space for a very short time. She noted this ability was very taxing on its user and can only be used once a day. When using this ability, everything becomes frozen in time and only the user can move for short period of time. However Nemesis Prime eventually adapted to its effect, and was able to move freely while this ability is active, though only for a moment. Hemual It is a white staff with a blue gem that is seemingly able to direct Kanna's ice abilities to an extent. Not only this but it is capable of sending her through other dimensions with relative ease, though she states that this drains some of her energy. Category:Female Category:Omega Level Category:Characters to be removed